Like a Star but Like an Ocean
by YellowDucks
Summary: Gaara's feeling a bit sad. Insert Inochan to make him feel all better XD


HolaDios Again XD Tis Me the WRITER XD well so far I've had no flames so hopefully you guys like this one. Again…if you do not like the pairing do not read this and if you don't like the story don't review so anyways I say….READ ON MY FANS…(to self : do I even have any?) ok so tallyhoooooo

Like a Star but Like an Ocean (Gaara, Ino)

Gaara: (Sitting on the shore of the ocean watching it) I wish I would disappear….everyone is afraid of me…there's no point in living…

Ino: (Walking on the beach boredly) …I get that feeling that someone's upset…

Gaara: (Looks up to see a certain blonde girl walking on the beach) …Ino?

Ino: (Looks over at him) Oh…hey there Kazekage-sama!

Gaara: …Don't call me that…

Ino: Then what would you like me to call you?

Gaara: I don't care

Ino: Hmm….how about…PANDA!

Gaara: …If you call me panda…I'm calling you…star…

Ino: Whaaa? Star?

Gaara: Your eyes..they're like stars.

Ino: No they're not! They're blue like the sky.

Gaara: No…that's Naruto…

Ino: Grrr….then your eyes are like…the…ocean!

Gaara: The ocean?

Ino: The thing you're staring at silly!

Gaara: But…I'm not staring at it anymore…

Ino: Well you're not anymore…

Gaara: …Why are you staring at me?

Ino: You look like a panda…

Gaara: …

Ino: Why are you so quiet?

Gaara: Why are you so loud?

Ino: (Glares) I am not that loud.

Gaara: Yes you are…

Ino: Loner…

Gaara: …

Ino: (smirks) HA!

Gaara: Ah…

Ino: Whaa? Ah?

Gaara: It's Ha backwards…

Ino: …You know…It's nice talking to you…

Gaara: …It is?

Ino: You remind me of a…

Gaara: A panda?

Ino: That…and a little boy…

Gaara: …I'm…far…from little…

Ino: I know…but you have such short answers…

Gaara: I…don't talk much…

Ino: I know…

Gaara: …

Ino: (Sighs) Gaara…can I sit next to you?

Gaara: …Sure…

Ino: (While walking over to him, she trips on some stick and ends up falling flat on him) …OWWW….

Gaara: (inner gaara) Ok Big Guy do not I repeat do not rape her! ( normal gaara) …(raises his flagpole .)

Ino: (Blushes) I'm sorry Gaar…(feels something against her thigh) …ummm

Gaara: (His cheeks turn a light pink) I'm…sorry…

Ino: (looks down at the bulge in Gaara's pants) I guess you were right…

Gaara: (Still blushing) …about?

Ino: You're not little at all…

Gaara: (Turns as red as his hair) …

Ino: (Laughs lightly)

Gaara: Ino…

Ino: Hmm?

Gaara: Get off of me…

Ino: (sighs) Why? You're all soft and warm

Gaara: …

Ino: Fine…(rolls off of him)

Gaara: …

Ino: What?

Gaara: How come…you're not afraid of me?

Ino: Because I like to see the better in people instead of judging them before I meet them. See, I've been with you for an hour and I'm still alive.

Gaara: I guess you're really not afraid of me…

Ino: Nope…

Gaara: …

Ino: (Sighs…again) …

Gaara: …

Ino: Hey Gaara let's go in the ocean!

Gaara: No…

Ino: (Get's up grabbing his hand pulling him towards it) Oh come on it'll be fun!

Gaara: But… I don't have anything to swin in…and I refuse to go…nude splashing…

Ino: Ok first of all it's called skinny dipping and second I promise it will be fun!

Gaara: I don't want to get my clothes wet!

Ino: (lets go of him) Fine…I'll go alone!

Gaara: …

Ino: (Takes off her shirt revealing a white tanktop)

Gaara: (Eyes widen) What are you doing?!?!

Ino: Going swimming! (runs into the surprisingly warm water)

Gaara: (inner Gaara) …Is this heaven? Ok Ino if you can hear me…Take off….your shirt…Gaahh damn you, you sassy minx (normal Gaara)

Ino: ( Still splashing in the ocean) Come on Gaara! It's fun!

Gaara: (inner Gaara) Come on man she's practically begging you to grope her (normal Gaara)

Ino: (Still splashing) Please…

Gaara: (sighs) …

Ino: You're no fun ( turns around facing away from him)

Gaara: (Stands up pulling his gourd off his back and his shirt over his head, running toward the ocean doing a cannonball next to Ino.)

Ino: Yay! (tackles him underwater)

Gaara: You happy now?

Ino: Very!

Gaara: (picks her up throwing her underwater)

Ino: (Comes back up) Ahh GAARA!

Gaara: (disappears underwater)

Ino: Ughhh you as…where is he?

Gaara: (sneaks up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist)

Ino: (screams) My God man! Don't do that!

Gaara: (lowers his head so only his eyes, nose and hair are showing)

Ino: …You look like a fish.

Gaara: Fishy fishy….

Ino: …Wow…

Gaara: I guess… you were right…

Ino: About what?

Gaara: This is fun…

Ino: I told you..

Gaara: Umm…Ino..

Ino: What is it? (stands up)

Gaara: (Stares at her chest) Your shirt…well it's see-through and…

Ino: (looks down gasping, covering her shirt)

Gaara: …

Ino: ..I know they're small ok…you really don't need to tell me and I wasn't paying attention to the color of my shirt and I forgot white was see through and why are you staring anyways you'r…

Gaara: (Interrupts her) I like them…

Ino: …You're a pervert…

Gaara: And you're a…blonde…person!

Ino: Red head!

Gaara: Loud!

Ino: Quiet!

Gaara: Annoying!

Ino: Jack$$!

Gaara: FLATCHESTED!

Ino: SMALLDK!

Gaara: I HATE YOU!

Ino: I HATE YOU MORE!!

Gaara: I'M GONNA SHUT YOU UP!

Ino: OH YEAH I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TR…

Gaara: (Cuts her off with a forceful yet passionate kiss)

Ino: (Wraps her arms around him)

Gaara: (Pulls away)

Ino: $$HOLE!

Gaara: TRAMP!

Ino: Insert the same type of kiss here

Naruto: (walking by) HEY ARE YOU 2 NAKED!?!?!?

Ino: NARUTO!!! 

Naruto: CAN YOU 2 GET YOUR GROOVE ON SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!

Ino: YOU IDIOT WE HAVE CLOTHES ON!!

Naruto: …Oh…

Gaara: Naruto…go away..

Naruto: HEY GAARA IS INO YOU GIRLFRIEND!??!?!

Gaara: (Looks at Ino) Ino…will you be my girlfriend?

Ino: (Is in a bit of shock) …Well…yes…yes I'll be your girlfriend Gaara!

Gaara: YEAH NARUTO SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!

Naruto: OK!!! (walks off)

Ino: Gaara did you really mean that?

Gaara: Mean what?

Ino: About me being your girlfriend.

Gaara: Of course I did (smiles)

Ino: (gasps)

Gaara: What is it?

Ino: You smiled…

Gaara: I did?

Ino: Yeah…and it was creeping me out…(struggles while getting out of the ocean)

Gaara: (follows her but gets knocked down by a wave)

Ino: (Looks behind her and laughs) Gaara there's a fish on your head

Gaara: (Gets up taking to fish off his head throwing it back in the ocean)

Ino: (laughs)

Gaara: (bends down sculpting a rose out of sand, secretly slipping a ring inside, he turns the sand rose into glass) Here…don't drop it

Ino: (gasps) I won't! It's beautiful! Thank you! It's getting kind of late and I should head home…

Gaara: I would walk you home but Tsunade-sama needs me..

Ino: It's ok…(kisses him on the cheek) Goodnight my insomniac.

Gaara: (smiles) Night blondie…

Ino: (Walks away) …

Gaara: 3…2…1…

Ino: OH NO I BROKE IT HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!

Gaara: (waits for it)

Ino: There's a ring in here…(reads the inscription) Ino; roses are red, violets are blue. You fixed my heart and stole it too. By the way I want it back, love Gaara…. GAARA!

Gaara: (smiles walking away into the early morning)

FIN


End file.
